Andrea McArdle
Andrea McArdle is an American actress. Biography Born Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she mostly appeared in stage musicals following her raise to fame as the lead character in Annie. However she also appeared in straight plays The Vagina Monologues and 2 Across. Singing McArdle's musical career began after replacing Kristen Vigard in the title role of Annie after a week of tryouts (She would return to the show many years later in the role of Miss Hannigan). She then went on to appear in the original cast of the revue Jerry's Girls, as well as playing such roles as Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz, Ashley in Starlight Express and both Fantine and Eponine in Les Misérables. In later years, McArdle appeared as Belle in Beauty and the Beast as well as "Mama" Rose Hovick in Gypsy, Annie Oakley in Annie, Get Your Gun and the titular character in Mame. Film Annie (1999) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) Television The Mike Douglas Show (1977) *Tomorrow (solo) Crumbs (2006) *Tomorrow (solo) Stage Annie (1976) Annie *Maybe (contains solo lines) *It's the Hard Knock Life (contains solo lines) *Tomorrow (solo) *I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (contains solo lines) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) *Maybe (Reprise)(solo) *Maybe (second reprise)(solo) *Tomorrow (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *I Don't Need Anything But You (duet) *Maybe (third reprise)(solo) *A New Deal for Christmas (contains solo lines) *Tomorrow (third reprise) Ensemble Babes in Arms (1979) *Way Out West (contains solo lines) *Imagine (contains solo lines) Jerry's Girls (1985) The Wizard of Oz (1985) *Over the Rainbow (solo) *Munchkinland (Come Out, Come Out; Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead; Follow the Yellow Brick Road)(contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (duet) *If I Only Had a Heart (contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (reprise) *If I Only Had the Nerve (contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (second reprise) *Optimistic Voices/Act One Finale *The Merry Old Land of Oz (contains solo lines) *The Jitterbug (contains solo lines) *Over the Rainbow (Reprise)(solo) *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Reprise) *Finale Starlight Express (1987) *Call Me Rusty (contains solo lines) *Rusty, You Can't Be Serious (contains solo lines) *A Lotta Locomotion (contains solo lines) *Pumping Iron (contains solo lines) *Freight (contains solo lines) *Coda of Freight - The Company *Hitching and Switching *Race: Heat Three (contains solo lines) *Laughing Stock *Starlight Express *The Rap *Pearl Twirl (contains solo lines) *Rolling Stock (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Light at the End of the Tunnel Les Misérables (1988) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Eponine's Errand (duet) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *On My Own (solo) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Valjean's Death *Do You Hear the People Sing? (Finale) *Finale: One Day More (contains solo lines) Singin' in the Rain (1989) *I've Got a Feelin' You're Foolin' (solo) *You Are My Lucky Star (solo) *Good Mornin' (contains solo lines) *Would You? (solo) *Would You? (Reprise) (solo) *You Are My Lucky Star (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Singin' in the Rain (reprise) Nymph Errant (1989) *Georgia Sand (contains solo lines) Meet Me in St. Louis (1989) *The Boy Next Door (solo) *Under the Bamboo Tree (If You Lak-a Me Like I Lak-a You)(duet) *The Trolley Song (contains solo lines) *A Touch of the Irish (contains solo lines) *Diamonds in the Starlight (duet) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (solo) They're Playing Our Song (1992) *Workin' It Out (contains solo lines) *If He Really Knew Me (duet) *They're Playing Our Song (duet) *If He Really Knew Me (Reprise)(duet) *Right (contains solo lines) *Just for Tonight (solo) *When You're in My Arms (contains solo lines) *I Still Believe in Love (solo) Les Misérables (1993) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale State Fair (1996)(originated the role) *It Might as Well Be Spring (solo) *Driving at Night/Our State Fair (contains solo lines) *Isn't It Kinda Fun? (duet) *Isn't It Kinda Fun? (Reprise)(solo) *It Might as Well Be Spring (Reprise)(solo) *Next Time It Happens (solo) *Finale Ultimo Oliver! (1996) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Oom-Pah-Pah (contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (reprise)(solo) Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1996) *Prologue (solo) *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat (contains solo lines) *Poor, Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven *Potiphar (contains solo lines) *Pharaoh's Story (contains solo lines) *Poor, Poor Pharaoh *Stone the Crows (contains solo lines) *The Brothers Come to Egypt (solo) *Joseph All the Time (contains solo lines) *Jacob in Egypt (contains solo lines) *Any Dream Will Do (Reprise) *Megamix The Fantasticks (1996) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Much More (solo) *Metaphor (duet) *Soon It's Gonna Rain (duet) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Round and 'Round (contains solo lines) *They Were You (duet) Evita (1997) *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Buenos Aires (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *The Art of the Possible (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You (duet) *Hello and Goodbye (solo) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (solo) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow High (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear) (contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Dice Are Rolling/Eva's Sonnet (duet) *Eva's Final Broadcast (solo) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast (1999) *Belle (contains solo lines) *No Matter What (duet) *Me (duet) *Belle (Reprise)(solo) *Home (solo) *Something There (contains solo lines) *A Change in Me (solo) *Home (Reprise) (solo) *End Duet/Transformation (duet) Grease (2000) *Summer Nights (contains solo lines) *It's Raining on Prom Night (duet) *Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)(solo) *All Choked Up (duet) *We Go Together (Reprise) Cabaret (2001) *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Cabaret (solo) *Finale Ultimo Gypsy (2004) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2006) Annie, Get Your Gun (2006) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Annie (2010) *Little Girls (solo) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) *Easy Street (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Little Girls (Reprise)(solo) Blood Brothers (2011) *Marilyn Monroe (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe (Reprise) (solo) *My Child (duet) *Easy Terms (solo) *Easy Terms (reprise) (solo) *Bright New Day (Preview) (solo) *Bright New Day (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe 2 (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe 3 (solo) *Light Romance (solo) *Tell Me It's Not True (solo) Promenade (2010) *Unrequited Love (contains solo lines) *Four (Naked Lady)(contains solo lines) *Capricious and Fickle (You Cad)(solo) Urinetown (2011) *Urinetown *It's a Privilege to Pee (contains solo lines) *Why Did I Listen to that Man? (contains solo lines) *I'm Not Sorry (Reprise)(duet) Greenwood: The Musical (2011) NEWSical the Musical (2012) Mame (2013) *It's Today (contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (contains solo lines) *The Man in the Moon (contains solo lines) *My Best Girl (duet) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Bosom Buddies (duet) *That's How Young I Feel (contains solo lines) *If He Walked into My Life (solo) *It's Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (Reprise)(solo) Hello, Dolly! (2015) *I Put My Hand In (solo) *Put On Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Before the Parade Passes By (contains solo lines) *Hello, Dolly! (contains solo lines) *So Long, Dearie (solo) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) Albums I Believe in Christmas (1981) *I Believe in Christmas (solo) Andrea McArdle on Broadway (1996) *Never Never Land (solo) *Easy to be Hard (solo) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (solo) *Buenos Aires (solo) *Starlight Express (solo) *As Long As He Needs Me (solo) *It Might as Well Be Spring (solo) *Castle on a Cloud (solo) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (solo) *Pinball Wizard (solo) *Tomorrow (solo") Gallery mcardleannie.jpg|'Annie' in Annie. mcardlejerrys.jpg|Jerry's Girls. mcardleashley.jpg|'Ashley' in Starlight Express. mcardleeponine.jpg|'Eponine' in Les Misérables. mcardlefantine.jpg|'Fantine' in Les Misérables. mcardleonbroadway.jpg|'Andrea McArdle on Broadway.' mcardlenancy.jpg|'Nancy' in Oliver! mcardleeva.jpg|'Eva Peron' in Evita. mcardlestar.jpg|'Star-to-Be' in Annie. mcardlebelle.jpg|'Belle' in Beauty and the Beast. mcardlesally.jpg|'Sally Bowles' in Cabaret. mcardleoakley.jpg|'Annie Oakley' in Annie, Get Your Gun. mcardlehannigan.jpg|'Miss Hannigan' in Annie. mcardlemirsjohnstone.jpg|'Mrs Johnstone' in Blood Brothers. mccardleclark.jpg|'Penny Pennywise' and Bobby Strong in Urinetown. mcardlemame.jpg|'Mame Dennis' in Mame. mcardledolly.jpg|'Miss Dolly Gallagher Levi' in Hello, Dolly! McArdle, Andrea McArdle, Andrea